A Winter Wonderland
by The Patil Twins
Summary: It's James and Lily's first Christmas together, and James is determined to make it perfect for Lily. His plan involves a breakfast tray, sneaking into Hogsmeade, and spending money! And to be honest, Lily is impressed. Written for The Golden Snitch Forum.


**A Winter Wonderland**

 **School: Hogwarts**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Prompt: 12 Days of Christmas – Day 2, Two Turtle Doves**

 **Written for The Golden Snitch Forum**

 **All right! The Patil Twins proudly present,** ** _A Winter Wonderland,_** **featuring Jily!**

* * *

Lily Evans snuggled into her blankets as the first strips of morning daylight shone through the window. She was in the state of sleep where she was awake, but didn't want to get up. As the sun slowly rose higher, she groaned and moved farther into her blankets. She didn't even notice as James Potter strode into her Head dorm, carrying a breakfast tray with her favorite foods on it.

"Lily!" he sang. Today was such a special day. It was Christmas, and James had planned an entire day to spend with Lily, it being their first Christmas as a couple.

James smiled brightly and waited for Lily to respond, breakfast tray in hand. When she didn't move, however, his smile shrunk and he called again.

" _Lily!"_

She still didn't move. James, now getting frustrated, yelled, "LILY!"

This seemed to work, as Lily's eyes flew open, and she sat up immediately, swinging her head wildly to find the source of commotion.

Then she noticed James, looking ridiculous (ridiculously _cute)_ in a chef's hat and apron that said "Kiss the Wizard".

Lily tried and failed to keep the smile on her face from appearing, before realizing how tired she was and how it was Christmas, and _goodness gracious_ she wanted to sleep.

"James," she moaned. "It's only," she checked her watch, "9-9-9 A.M.," a huge yawn overcoming her.

James rolled his eyes. Lily was _not_ a morning person. Nevertheless, he managed to slip a hand around her waist to prevent her from falling back onto the pillow, balancing the tray in the other, and sat down next to her.

"Lily," he said softly. Lily looked at him sleepily, then stretched and sat down on her bed, waiting for James to say whatever he was going to say. Seeing her awake, James let go of her and bound up happily again, holding the tray out to her.

"Lily Evans," he announced, "May I present to you your Christmas breakfast tray, complete with French toast, coffee, eggs and bacon, chicken biscuits, and pancakes with syrup!"

Lily's eyes widened at the huge variety of her favorite foods on the tray. James set it on her nightstand, watching happily.

"James," she whispered hoarsely, "How long have you been up?"

She noticed his fatigue from the way his eyes drooped every few seconds, and the way his shoulders sagged as if he just wanted to fall onto the bed beside her.

James scratched his head. "Er, I snuck down to the kitchens right after you fell asleep, and the house elves weren't there, so I waited for them, and asked them to help, and so they gave me a cookbook, and it took a few tries to get it right, and I must've gone to bed at fou—"

He was cut off, because Lily had gotten up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

James smiled into her kiss, as did Lily, and when they broke apart, James whispered, "Well, that was worth it."

Lily grinned and hopped back into bed, grabbing her breakfast tray, and starting to eat her food. She noticed James was watching her, and as she wiped the last of her toast off her chin, she asked him, "What?"

James smirked and shrugged. "Nothing. I've just never seen you eat so fast." Lily smacked his arm and continued to eat.

* * *

"Lily!" James called. It seemed as if he was always calling her name. He had gotten ready before her today, much to Lily's surprise, and was waiting anxiously by the huge tree in their dorm, a heap of presents waiting to be opened. Lily walked in wearing a Christmas sweater, Muggle jeans, and a Father Christmas hat. James grinned at her as she sat down.

She smiled back. "What?"

"Have I ever told you that you look like Christmas?"

"All the time, James."

"Oh, OK. You look like Christmas."

"Thanks."

They opened their presents one by one, each gasping in surprise at the contents inside. Lily got a shimmering golden dress from Marlene, a book called _Charms Today_ from Remus, a Christmas version of Gobstones from Sirius, Christmas socks from Peter, and an _Advanced Potion-Making Kit_ from Alice. James had given her a pair of diamond earrings.

"James!" she gasped, holding them up to her ears to admire them. "They're beautiful!"

"Hmmm?" James said. He was still immersed in all the Quidditch supplies his friends had gifted him, especially the new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ Lily had given him.

She waved her hand under his nose until he looked up. "How much were these?" she enquired, holding up the shimmering earrings.

James smiled mysteriously. "You'd be surprised at how much Muggle money you can trade in some Galleons for.

Lily laughed and hugged him. "Now come one," he said. I have an entire Christmas date planned for us, and we're going to be late for Hogsmeade. "Hogsmeade?" Lily was confused. There was no Hogsmeade trip today.

"James, where-?"

But James pulled her up and dragged her off to the Great Hall.

When they finally reached, Lily wrenched her hand out of James's and demanded answers. "James, how are we going to get into Hogsmeade? We're not going today."

James smirked. "That's the plan, Lils. No one's there. We can easily sneak in with my Invisibility Cloak, and since everyone's gone for the holidays, no one will know."

"But what about the bartenders, and shopkeepers?"

"Don't worry, Lils."

"But—"

James pulled her closer so that they were chest to chest and looked into her eyes. Lily gasped and looked into his hazel ones. James pressed his lips against hers, his hands tangling into her hair, while Lily's leapt up to tousle his. He sat them down on the bench, snogging until they had to break apart. Lily smiled and blushed while James tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily answered.

James pressed his forehead against Lily's and whispered, "Good."

* * *

Lily's jaw dropped when they walked into Hogsmeade. The village looked like a Christmas card, hundreds of Christmas trees surrounding tables and shops, lights strung around them, mistletoes hanging over every table and door, and sparkling white snow coating the top of each building.

James took her to Honeydukes, where they bought large amounts and varieties of chocolate and sweets that would definitely last them 6 years. Then, they went to The Three Broomsticks, which was empty, allowing the pleasure and privacy of fast orders, cheesy Christmas music, kisses every now and then, and hoarding 10 bottles of Butterbeer in Lily's bag. Wherever they went, it was empty, and that made James even more willing to spend on her,

"It's all right," he would assure her. "My parents are loaded."

Lily would roll her eyes, but still allow him to buy her something anyways.

When they passed Tate's Quidditch Supplies (a new and temporary shop on Hogsmeade), James looked longingly at a new set of customizable Keeper's robes and equipment. Lily guessed it wasn't on his list, as they passed it and moved onto Zonko's.

They went to Madam Puddifoot's (much to James's dismay), and Lily, barely concealing her giggles, left saying she was going to the bathroom. When she left, she ran to Tate's Quidditch Supplies and bought the robes James had so longingly been looking at, and had it wrapped in gift wrap.

When James ran out of Madam Puddifoot's in a craze looking for Lily, he spotted her holding a present and chased her around the village, laughing loudly while Lily shrieked and ran faster.

Finally, when they were both out of breath, Lily gave the present to James and said, "Merry Christmas, James." James looked at her curiously, then opened the box and gaped at his new robes inside. For a while, he said nothing, but simply gaped.

Then without warning, he scooped Lily up and spun her around, setting her down on the ground and kissing her before yelling, "You are the best girlfriend EVER!" And he kept jumping around, with Lily rolling around laughing. She noticed the sun setting and, grabbing James by the arm, said, "We should get going, James."

* * *

They sat in the Common Room laughing by the fire, sharing a blanket, Lily on one side of the couch and James on the other. When James finished his highly amusing joke about the hag, the witch, and the vampire, the laughter died down and James asked tentatively, "Did you like my _Winter Wonderland_ surprise, Lils?"

Lily practically jumped in response. "Liked it, James? I _LOVED_ it!"

But she stopped abruptly, and looked at him questioningly. "But why did you do this for me, James?"

James beamed. "Because you're the only thing better than Christmas, Lily."

Lily stared at him, dumbstruck, and James waved his wand above them and pointed up. "Mistletoe."

And before Lily leaned across the couch to kiss him, she murmured, "Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

* * *

 **And there you go! This is basically our idea of a Christmas Jily! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
